


The First Day

by Eldarion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldarion/pseuds/Eldarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's first day at Hogwarts. From saying goodbye at the train station, to his sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed lots of ages because this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want.

Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters was filled with the typical first of September bustle. Luggage of all shapes and sizes crowded the platform. Families from all across Westeros were there to see their children off to another year at Hogwarts. Students said their goodbyes and boarded the train. And this year, the Stark family was among them.

Catelyn kissed Robb on the top of his head as he squirmed, embarrassed by the affection. “Be good,” she told him sternly but lovingly. She smiled as she handed him his lunch. The smile disappeared when she turned to Jon. “Behave yourself,” she said curtly. She handed Jon his lunch and turned her attention back to her own children.

Jon stood fidgeting and waited as his father said goodbye to Robb. He had already said goodbye to his siblings. The four younger Stark children now gazed all around the station, lost in all the excitement. All the exotic animals in cages and people from all over the world had their thoughts taken far away from their departing siblings. As Jon waited, he also became mesmerized by all the sights the station had to offer. His eyes wandered to a pretty girl about his own age. She had long, red hair and rosy cheeks. She was standing with an older, meaner looking boy who had equally bright, red hair.

“Jon,” Ned called.

 Jon spun his head back to his father. “Sorry!”

Ned smiled and asked, “What were you looking at?”

“Nothing,” Jon lied, “Just around.”

“It’s alright,” Ned said as he put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“What is?” Jon asked tentatively. He hoped his father had not caught him staring at the girl.

“To be nervous,” Ned replied. “I was my first year.”

Internally, Jon breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, until he remembered how nervous he actually was. His worries had been eating him alive ever since he received his acceptance letter.

Ned continued, “I know there is a lot of pressure to get into Gryffindor. To be truthful, before I was sorted, I didn’t think that I belonged in Gryffindor. Sometimes I still don’t"

Jon gave his father an unbelieving laugh. “How?” he asked. “You’re a hero! You’re brave and just and all the other things. You fought in the war!”

“All that may be. But the point is, sometimes you don’t feel worthy. When I was being sorted I didn’t know I would fight in a war and be called a hero by my son. But I was put into Gryffindor all the same.”

Jon looked down and said, “But I’m not like you and I’m not like Robb. There’s no way he isn’t going to be a Gryffindor.”

Ned lifted his hand and turned his son’s chin up and looked him in the eye. “It doesn’t matter what house you are in. You will still be my son.”

Jon gave a week smile as Ned tousled the boy’s curls.

“But if it makes you feel any better,” Ned continued, “I don’t have any doubt that you’ll be in Gryffindor with your brother.”

Jon was about to retort when the whistle blew and a voice called for them to board. Ned leaned over and pulled his two oldest sons into a tight embrace. “Don’t get into too much trouble,” he told them. “I don’t want to have to make any unplanned visits to Hogwarts this year.”

Ned released the boys and they clambered onto the train. As the train started moving, they stuck their heads out the window and waved. Robb called out to his parents and to his siblings, but Jon just gazed at his father. 

           

They boys settled into an empty compartment. Jon looked across at his brother. Robb was practically bouncing off the walls. Jon tried to match his brother’s excitement. He tried to remember his father’s confidence in him, but he still could not shake his fears away.

“…And we get flying lessons this year too!” Robb chattered, “In a few years we can join the Quidditch team! I can’t wait!”

There was a knock on their compartment door. A boy their own age cracked open the door and peered in. “Hi,” he said shyly. “Can I sit here?”

Jon didn’t feel like being around anyone else, but Robb quickly replied, “Sure! I’m Robb.”

“I’m Theon,” the boy said as he sat down next to Robb. “It’s my first year.”

“Ours too!” Robb replied. “That’s my brother, Jon,” He said as an after thought.

Theon looked confused. “Are you twins?”

“No,” Jon said tersely, “We’re only half-brothers.”

Theon looked down at his shoes and said, “Oh,” quietly.

Jon’s cheeks redden in embarrassment .He knew he should not have snapped at Theon. It was not his fault. He knew he should try to be friendly to Theon but he just didn’t feel like it.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Robb asked.

Theon looked up and grinned, “I don’t know. Not the smart house.”

The boys giggled, even Jon.

“You mean Ravenclaw?” Robb asked.

“Yeah! That one!” Theon said, “I don’t know how I’ll remember all those names.”

“There’s only four,” Jon pointed out.

“Yeah, but I only just heard of them.”

“Really?” asked Robb.

“Yeah, my parents are muggles. I’m the first wizard in my family.”

“That’s so cool!” Robb told him. “There have been wizards in our family for centuries and centuries. But you get to be the first.”

Theon smiled. “I never thought about it like that before. Out of all my brothers, I’m the only wizard.”

Robb began chatting to Theon about his family. He told Theon of all his little brothers and sisters, of his parents, and of their home, Winterfell. Jon soon lost interest. Instead, he curled his legs up on the seat and gazed out the window. He tried to forget about the sorting. The countryside rolled by outside the finger smudged glass. There were fields filled with farm hands, harvesting crops; hills of green-gold grass, waving in the wind; forests of ancient evergreens; and lakes that shone like glass in the sun. Jon imagined himself on a horse, rather than a train. His great, black stallion carried him past the workers, and through the tall grass, and under the trees, and splashed through the shallows of the lakes.

“Wake up, Jon!” Robb called as he threw a bag at him.

The bag hit Jon in the chest and knocked him backwards into the seat. “Hey!” he shouted. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alive. You haven’t talk the whole ride!”

“You didn’t even look up when the Candy Lady came by,” Theon added.

“I was just thinking,” Jon muttered.

“Well come on,” Robb continued, “We’ve got to change into our school robs. We’ll be there soon.”

Jon was not happy to exchange his dream of the black horse for his preset doubts. He pulled his robes out of his bag and followed Robb out of the compartment with Theon trailing behind.

 

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, all the First years were lead to the lake. They would come to the school by boat. At night, the water of the lake was terrifyingly black. However, no one noticed the frightening abyss of deep water. Nor did they wonder what mysterious creatures dwelled there. All eyes were fixed on the castle. Huge and luminous, it glowed in the night sky. Every window was lit and was shining with light like stars. Jon thought of all the times he had gazed at the stars above Winterfell. Non of those celestial bodies had ever filled him with as much wonder as the castle of Hogwarts.

The boats landed themselves at a dock at the base of the castle. Once all the first years clambered out of the boats, most nearly falling into the water, they began the long ascent up to the castle. The old, wooden steps creaked and groaned under every foot. Every board seemed to bend, even under the slight weight of eleven year olds.

“If one of these boards breaks,” Robb said, “and I fall and die, you can have my Quidditch posters, okay Jon?”

“Okay,” Jon replied, “If I die, you can have my chocolate frog cards.”

The boys smiled at each other but the joke did little to lighten Jon’s mood.

 

When they reached the top, everyone was out of breathe.

“I don’t think I’ve ever climbed so many steps in my life!” Theon said.

“I don’t think we have to do it next year,” Robb began. “My dad talked about coming by carriages.”

The last one up the stairs was a very fat boy. Once at the top he immediately fell over on to his side. Several children around him laughed. The fat boy sat up and looked like he was going to start crying.

They began to walk toward the castle but the fat boy still didn’t get up.

“Come on Fatty!” Some of the children yelled. “You’ll be late.”

Jon looked back at the boy. He had started crying. He looked at Robb and Theon. They were talking and had not noticed the boy on the ground. Jon groaned to himself before turning back.

“Come on,” Jon said as he held out his hand. “If you want to make them stop laughing you can start by getting up.”

The boy whipped his noise on his sleeve. “They’ll never stop laughing,” he said in the most miserable voice Jon had ever heard.

“Oh, come on, now!” Jon said loosing his patients. “If you don’t get up we’re both going to be late and we’ll miss the feast.”

“Is that supposed to make me get up? ‘Fat boys will do anything for food!’”

“I didn’t mean it like that. It just that I’m hungry and if you don’t get up I’ll leave you out here.” When the boy didn’t move, Jon crossed his arms and added, “All night… Alone… With the giant squid.”

“The what?” the fat boy asked, very afraid.

“The giant squid. It’s a monster that lives in the lake.” Jon knew absolutely nothing else about the giant squid. “Its been known to eat students.”

The fat boy was on his feat in an instant.

“There!” said Jon, proud of his work. “Now, we better hurry and catch up.”

“Don’t ask me to run,” said the boy.

“Just walk fast.”

“By the way,” the boy said as they walked, “I’m Sam.”

“I’m Jon.”

 

Jon and Sam caught up to the other children just as the last of them went through the front gate and into a long court yard. The first years were taken across the court yard and entered the castle through the great front doors which were so tall a giant could use them. They were then lead through a grand entrance hall. Suits of armor lined the walls and living paintings covered every other open space on the stone walls. The first years were lead into a small - but equally captivating - chamber.  An older man stood at the far end of the room. He had white hair and a trimmed beard. He wore white robes over a dark blue tunic. Jon thought he looked like one of the knights read about in his story books. Once all the first years were gathered in the chamber, he smiled and said, “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

Jon saw Robb and quickly pushed his way between several people to stand next to him.

“Hey,” whispered Robb, “Where were you?”

Jon was about to reply when he heard Sam behind him. “Sorry… Sorry,” he whispered as he pushed his way to stand next to Jon. Sam gave Jon a sheepish smile.

Jon looked to Robb, who made a questioning face.

Jon was about to reply when he was once again stopped before he began.

“If everyone is settled now, I’d like to begin,” the man said.

Jon looked up and found that the man was giving Robb, Sam, and himself a stern look.

“My name is Professor Selmy,” the man continued, “Now, before you take your seats in the Great Hall and before the banquet begins, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Your House will become like your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will take classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

“These four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each has produced truly exceptional witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your achievements can earn house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded with the House Cup, a time honored tradition.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the entire school. I will return when we are ready for you.” And with that he strode from the room.

As soon as Professor Selmy was gone, everyone began to chatter. “A ceremony?” questioned Theon. “What do they do to us?”

“Well, there’s a Sorting Hat,” Robb began, “and they put it on your head and it tells you what house your in.”

“In front of the whole school,” Sam said forlornly.

Jon did not know what to say to his new friend and felt tremendously awkward. Sam was even more worried than he was. He glanced at Robb and Theon who were both scrunching their eyebrows together in a question. “Oh!” Jon faltered in realization. They must have been wondering why a sad, fat boy was following him. “This is Sam, by the way.”

Sam looked up at the mention of his name.

“This is my brother, Robb,” Jon continued. “And this is Theon.”

“Hi!” Robb said. He was always ready to make friends. “Like I said,” turning the conversation back, “you don’t have to _do_ anything. They just put the hat on your head.”

After several moments of chatter, Professor Selmy returned to lead them into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was indeed great. The first years were ushered through center of the room, between two of the four long tables that took up most of the room. The tables were packed with all the older students. Some were chatting but most were looking at the first years as they passed by.

The first years gathered at the front of the room. In front of them were several steps that led up to a dais where the high table sat and all the teachers with it. Jon searched the row of professors until he found his uncle Benjen. His uncle smiled and gave him and Robb a small wave. Professor Selmy brought forward a stool and set it at the top of the steps. On top of the stool was an old hat with a wide brim. To Jon’s –and the other first year's—shock, the hat began to sing. The hat had a deep and surprisingly loud voice. The song he sang was silly. It was about how there was no other hat smarter than he. He sang about how he would know which house they would do best in because he could see all their thoughts. This alarmed Jon deeply. He had hopped he might somehow trick the hat into putting him in Gryffindor. But if the hat could see every one of his thoughts, he would never be able to do that.

As the sorting hat finished his song, Professor Selmy produced a scroll from inside his robes. “When I call your name,” he said, “you will come up here, sit on the stool, and be sorted.”

The first name he called was a girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Cheers came up from one of the center tables and the girl jumped off the stool to sit with her house. Next was a boy who was sorted into Slytherin. Then Professor Selmy called out for Renly Baratheon. The hall went abuzz with students gossip. Theon looked around, confused by the sudden chatter. “Who is he?” Theon asked as the brown haired boy climbed the steps.

“Renly Baratheon,” Robb explained. “He’s the Minister of Magic’s youngest brother. I bet he’ll be in Gryffindor. The Baratheons are always in Gryffindor.”

The Sorting Hat was on Renly’s head for two seconds before he shouted “Gryffindor!”

A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table and Robb said, “Told you.”

Several more names were called before Professor Selmy called for Ygritte Freeman. Jon watched as the redheaded girl he admired at the station climbed the steps. The hat sat on her head for two minutes before it finally shouted, “Slytherin!” Ygritte smiled and skipped down the steps. Jon watched her as she sat next to the older boy he had seen with her at the station. The boy smiled and hugged her. Several other students greeted her as she kept smiling. "Maybe," Jon thought, "Slytherin might not be so bad.

Theon was called next. His eyes went glossy and Robb had to push him forward. As Theon sat on the stool he looked up and watched as Professor Selmy lowered the hat onto his head. Less than a minute later the hat called out, “Gryffindor!” Theon rushed off the dais and sat at the Gryffindor table and excitedly introduced himself to people.

Many more names were called and each student was placed into one of the houses. Until Professor Selmy call out, “Jon Snow.”

Jon shuddered slightly at the use of his surname. Now, the entire school new that he was a bastard. He thought of his daydream on the train. He would have given anything for that big black horse to come charging into the great hall and cary him away. But he had no such luck. He placed one foot in front of the other and climbed the steps of the dais. As he sat down, he looked up at Professor Selmy who gave him the most reassuring smile he ever received in his life. Jon let out a big breath and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

“Interesting, interesting,” he heard the hat say in his head. “Very ambitious. Perhaps Slytherin. But also loyal. You would do well in Hufflepuff. And yet there is great daring and courage. Perhaps Gryffindor. Not Ravenclaw.”

"That's rude," Jon thought.

“It’s not rude if it’s the truth,” the hat said back. “Where to put you? Where to put you?” the hat muttered over and over again for what seems like years. Jon fidgeted on the stool as he waited. The hat kept muttering to himself the whole time. Another age passed before the hat finally made up its mind. “Gryffindor!” Jon opened his eyes and saw the Gryffindor table cheering. Jon breathed again and smiled as he slid off the stool. He sat down next to Theon who introduced some of the other Gryffindors. “You had us worried for a while,” an older boy sitting near to him said.

Jon furrowed his brow. “Why?” he asked.

“You were up there for forever,” Theon told him.

“Almost six and a half minutes!” the older boy exclaimed.

Jon was interrupted from his look of disbelief by the sound of Robb’s name being called. Jon turned in time to see Robb bounding up the steps. He looked like he was ready to run as soon as the hat was off his head.

Robb did not have to wait long. The hat only deliberated for ten seconds before deciding soundly on, “Gryffindor!”

Robb was beaming as he raced down the steps to the cheers of his fellow Gryffindors. He was sitting across from Jon and Theon in an instant.

“I knew it!” He told Jon. “Father’s going to be so glad when he hears we’re both in Gryffindor.”

Jon beamed back at Robb, “Well, I’m glad you knew it because I didn’t!”

Both boys broke out in a fit of giggles.

Then, Professor Selmy call out, "Samwell Tarly."

Jon watched as Sam climbed the steps and worry fell over him again. Sam was white as a sheet and looked as if he might faint or worse, cry. As the hat sat and thought, Jon tried to remember everything he knew about the Tarlys."They are sworn to the Tyrells," he thought, "and the current Lord was Randyll Tarly, who must be Sam's father."

"Robb," Jon whispered across the table. "What house are the Tarlys usually in?"

"Slytherin I think," Robb replied.

Jon knew Sam would not be in Slytherin. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. "If Sam gets Hufflepuff," he thought, "his father would probably eat him alive!" 

The hat only thought for about half a minute. Jon's worries for he new friend were interrupted with a shout off, “Ravenclaw!”

Applause immediately went up from the Ravenclaw table. Sam was so surprised he just stayed sitting on the stool. Professor Selmy had to nudge him out of his daze before he went down the steps and took his place at the Ravenclaw table.

Jon smiled and felt relief wash over him. Surely Sam's family would be happy with such a placement.

Once the remaining students were sorted, Professor Selmy took the hat and stool away and the headmaster came forward.

“That’s Professor Arryn,” Robb told Theon. “He’s the greatest wizard in the world!”

Professor Arryn was an old man. He had grey hair and a long beard. His green and gold robes swished around him as he walked. Jon thought that they did not seem to suit him very well. “Welcome, welcome,” he said heartily. “Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the old. I will not lengthen the night any longer. Especially after a Hat Stall. So, now, let the feast begin!”

            At his words the tables were instantly filled with platters and trays, all of which were filled with every kind of food imaginable. Everyone began eating, laughing, and chatting with their neighbors. For the first time in many months, Jon’s spirits were high. He enjoyed the feast; the food was the best he had ever tasted. He met many new people and none of them seemed to care about his bastard status.

            When the feast was over, Jon and the others were lead to the Gryffindor common room and from there they were shown to their dormitories. Jon dressed in his night clothes and snuggled under the covers. He felt more easy in that bed than he ever had in his own at Winterfell. And he slept more soundly that night than any night before.


End file.
